As is well known to those skilled in the art, hydrocarbons may be isomerized to form more desired products in the presence of various catalysts typified by mordenite catalysts. Illustrative of prior art showing mordenite catalysts and its use in hydrocarbon processing may be noted
U.S. Pat. No 3,507,931 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,939 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,498 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,597 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,503 PA1 Brit. No. 1,088,933 etc.
In isomerization processes, a principal problem is the attainment of high yield and selectivity of desired isomates; and minimization of competing reactions is a desiderata. A principal undesired competing reaction is cracking; and a common measure of effectivity of an isomerization catalyst is its ability to maximize isomerization while minimizing cracking.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for isomerization. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.